Falling Star
by rorymoriarty
Summary: Rory/Eleven. The Doctor wished he could protect Rory until the last falling star.
1. Chapter 1

**based on Until The Last Falling Star by Matthew Perryman Jones.**

* * *

><p>Over the ages as a Time Lord, you learn many things, one of them being: you can't have one person to travel with you forever. It had broken many people's hearts, but the Doctor had always been able to keep a straight and rational mind when saying good bye, even when it hurt.<p>

But knowing that he had to say good bye to a certain young, handsome man named Rory Williams made his heart ache. Being skeptical of the man at first, he had actually grown fond of Rory.

Rory who seemed to always trust him. Rory who had died so many times to save him (or Amy). Rory, realistic Rory with a silent opinion. Rory who disagreed in a much more pleasant way than Amy. Rory who had died so many times, but always seemed to come back. Rory who had won his heart?

He turned around in his bed, trying to ignore the weight that dropped onto the mattress. Two strong, warm arms were wrapped around him and he felt himself shifting a bit backwards, into the warmth of the arms. A soft kiss was placed between his shoulders and he could do nothing but shiver, giving away his cover of sleep.

"You're awake?" He stirred, almost painfully, and opened his eyes. His fingers entwined with long, slender ones resting on his chest. He lifted them to place a kiss on them.

"Can't sleep. Too much pain." It was a lie, the pain was merely a distracting from his heart getting torn apart. How could he just send away a guy like Rory? One that sneaked away from his wife to lie in bed with him.

He just knew that Rory was pulling up his eyebrows as he spoke. "Well, since when does that bother you?" He felt a kiss being planted on the bandage on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly, facing a red-eyed Rory. The dim light that always shone in his room didn't hide anything from Rory's face. Neither did it hide anything from his face, something he wished it would actually do right now.

"Last time I saw that look on your face you were debating whether to burn a couple of books about Gallifrey." Their lips met quick and softly, both expressing a great range of emotion in it. From the love they shared to the relief of still being alive after the near escape they had gone through a couple of hours ago. From one side, the Doctor's side, there was concern and longing that didn't match the longing mixed with lust that Rory was putting into the kiss.

"It's nothing in particular. Just debating if I should burn the Earth ones as well." He smiled weakly. How could Rory just compare himself to some useless books about Gallifrey when he meant so much more? To hide the tears he felt coming up he kissed Rory again, closing his eyes to make himself appear like he enjoyed it whilst he mostly hoped one of them would choke and die so he didn't have to say the final good bye.

Rory pulled away, licking his lips. "You're lying, aren't you? Look, Doctor of whatever, I'm a nurse. I spot it when people are lying about their wellbeing. I saw patients who would let themselves die before seeking help so speak up."

"I don't know how to say it." Without further information he knocked his head against Rory's, hoping the right information would go through.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't keep him for always. He has to move on." The alien stared at him with such seriousness that it could blow a man of his feet.<em>

"_I can't let him go. He is why I have a second heart! I don't know, but I'll find a way. Even if it's by forcing Jack to tell how he did what he did." He glared back at the alien with anger burning passionate in his eyes._

"_He won't make it. Let him go, Doctor." The alien didn't intimidated by the anger of the Doctor, merely glancing at the sonic which was clenched in the Doctor's left fist._

"_Never." He wanted to say more but Amy and Rory ran into the room, the eyes of both aliens wandering to Rory, who scanned the Doctor quickly."_

* * *

><p>He rubbed his forehead in almost the same way as Rory. The man looked at him, eyes huge and breath panting. It took Rory a couple of seconds to recover before he clung onto the Doctor for life.<p>

"No. Doctor, that can't be true." Their eyes met for two seconds before Rory hugged him for dear life again, shivering as he probably tried to mask the sobbing. "Please? Not now anyway."

"It's near-future, Rory. I'll have to say good bye to you and Amy. You have to lead your life with Amy. Together." His hands stroked over Rory's back, trying to sooth him.

The body slumped a bit when the Doctor was already half asleep. The slight snoring proved that Rory had finally fallen asleep. It didn't help him relax. Rory wouldn't be the one disagreeing or fighting him the most, that would be Amy, but the thought of travelling on without Rory just killed him and torn his hearts into little pieces.

He had to talk it through with Rory, before he said the true good bye. It was the only way to ease the pain a bit.

Rory shifted in his arms and turned away from him. It took him half a minute before turning back to face the Doctor, who stared sadly at the stubbly face.

"Rory, the companion I'll always remember." He placed a slow kiss on Rory's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the horrible night and the following days were silent. He tried to act normal and chirpy whenever Amy was also in the room but as soon as she left he was his usual, more sad, distant and angry self with an overwhelming urge to throw something at Rory.

Rory didn't seem to cope with it much better. Every time he saw Rory, it was like the man wasn't there. Like it was a corpse, the dead eyes staring right through everything and everyone. The dead eyes that were such a constant red as if he couldn't stop crying for more than a couple of hours. His hands shook so hard that he mostly dropped whatever he was holding. His remarks were snappy and short, and the Doctor had noticed that Rory repeatedly turned down the affection Amy showed him.

It was unusual behaviour for Rory and the Doctor wanted to talk with him about it although not really sure what he would actually say. But they needed to talk, otherwise the risk of Amy finding out without a warning and all by herself stayed.

The only problem was the fact that whenever Amy left the two alone, Rory managed to run off with some excuse. And at night was another problem, since that the mattress in the Doctor's room hadn't been used by two people at the same time anymore.

Wishing he hadn't grown accustomed to sleeping since he had been with Rory, he wandered through the empty corridors of the Tardis, trying to find back the kitchen. It was his Tardis for damn's sake but he couldn't remember where the kitchen was at all.

"Rory?" he muttered as he heard someone sighing in the main control room. The doors were open and on the floor, with his legs dangling in space was Rory, staring to the stars. Or so the Doctor thought. The, _his, _Roman Centurion fell backwards and stared at him, eyes filled with tears.

"I can't sleep," Rory started, his voice barely audible and yet every word ringed loudly in the Doctor's ears. "Not since _that memory _of you. You hunt me in my dreams. Sometimes I even fear like I'm hallucinating. _Can you believe that? Can you!" _He laughed at first, but started sobbing again, having to sit up again to catch his breath. "What if I should let myself slide off, fall into the depth that space is. Who'd care?"

He sat down next to Rory, an arm over his shoulder as he pressed the man closer. "Amy would. _I would._ Don't leave us, Rory. Not now. Not..."

"Yet," Rory finished the sentence before the Doctor could. They looked at each other. More tears escaped from the corners of Rory's eyes. The Doctor's hand slid um, wiping them away gently. Rory laughed, hiccuping slightly due to the lack of oxygen. He leaned heavily against the Doctor, pushing them both backwards.

"Rory. No. We need to talk about this," he tried to push his companion away but seemed about to fail rather epic. Rory stopped as the Doctor grabbed his wrists and gently kissed him to stop him.

"Sorry." He laid down his head on the Doctor's chest, listening to the odd but calming heartbeat. "Go on, if you have something to say… At all." The tone of Rory's voice changed again, to cold. Hurt and pain flashed through his eyes.

"Don't apologise. I should be doing that. I've been through many personalities and appearances, Roranicus, this one being my youngest and probably one of my worst personalities ever. I hated myself. I still do, but less. Sometimes I wondered and still wonder why I'm actually trying to save the universe." He swallowed hard, his arms wrapping themselves around the nurse who he felt proud of calling his boyfriend. "I dont know the answer, Rory, I honestly don't. Every once in a while I just succeed in doing it. I married River, ended up in an affaire with you and managed to keep Amy safe. Im so sorry about everything."

"Doctor. Where are you going with this?" Rory lifted his head, locking his eyes with the Doctor for a couple of seconds before making the connection himself. The Doctor wasn't apologising for the past, but for what still had to come. The Doctor was apologising for the near future and Rory knew well enough for what.

"No… _no!_ Please, tell me this isn't true. Doctor!" He didn't know whether he wanted to hit the Doctor, curse him, throw him out of the Tardis or just make everything they still had together the best thing ever.

He smashed their lips together, a burning passion almost setting them on fire for real. His hands gripped everywhere. Every little spot he could reach, every bit of skin he could feel. Quiet sobbing robbed him from his breath and he slumped down, breaking down in silence. The Doctor had not the faints idea about how to react and just held Rory as stars passed by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random AN: this is not connected to 'Fixed Point'**

* * *

><p>Everything turns around the sun. Well, most things turn around the sun. The future was something that turned around the sun, ready to be changed but also to stay the same.<p>

Everyone trying to change a fixed point in time or something predicted so it must be true, is turning the wrong direction. Trying to stay in the past, never move on to the future. A Time Lord is the last species one expects to go that way, especially when said Time Lord was called the Doctor, but for the first time since faking his death, the Doctor had that strong urge again. He wanted to stop everything, disobey every rule in the world to make sure he could let his companions stay. Or at least one of them.

He sipped from the cup custard in his hand – something he'd grown fond of drinking in the morning even though Rory was against it due to the taste – and eyed Rory, who was trying to make breakfast for Amy, who was a little angry at Rory's strange behaviour.

Juggling eggs, bacon and salt around in a very nervous trying to make something, Rory wasn't really aware of the Doctor just staring at him. They had talked it through after all, but briefly and short, neither wanting to get into a fight again.

"Rory." He put down the custard, wiping the rests away with his hand. "Rory!"

"What!" Rory threw down the knife he was holding with so much force it bounced back up and stroked him not all that gently in the face. "_Oh, bloody fuck! This is your fault!" _He threw the knife at the Doctor but it missed by at least a yard. A warm metallic taste dripped into his mouth as the blood reached his lips.

"_Rory! Calm down!" _He grabbed Rory's arms and pushed him down on the nearest chair. "Okay, I'm not a nurse, so tell me what I should do. "

Rory squeezed his eyes, looking at the Doctor hesitantly. "Left cupboard, top shelf, first aid kit."

The Doctor nodded once and went to rummage through the cupboard, forgetting everything Rory had told him. He eventually threw a towel at Rory, to help him stop the bleeding before searching on. "I could just try to sonic it…" he remarked casually.

"You are not sonicing this!" Rory nearly shouted, holding the towel on the pretty deep cut. "Just get the red box and come over."

Three minutes, a very pale Rory and two towels later, the Doctor managed to get a red box open on the table. It was not to his delight that he got send away to find Amy. It broke his heart, hearts… just a little, but he went to search anyway.

Sitting on the opposite side of the table, he had all secrecy to watch Amy patching up Rory. He could feel Rory's eyes drift towards him every once in a while, but Amy always forced him to look at her whilst tending the wound.

It had something, Rory being cut so badly it would leave a scar. He liked scars for some reason and to see Rory with one got him pretty exited. Only, by the time the cut had become a scar, Rory would have left the Tardis already.

"I'm going to find us a nice planet!" he chirped, walking off way too quickly to be normal – not that he was normal.

He slumped down in one of the chairs near the controller, burying his face in his hands with a sigh. How was he ever going to let them go? Amy Pond and Rory Williams. His Ponds. He wanted to let them come along all the time, to let them see every planet in the universe, every famous person from the past.

"Doctor, something wrong?" Amy's voice annoyed him as she and her husband appeared. Rory smiled a bit guilty at him.

"Rory can chose where we're going!" He jumped up and almost skipped around, pulling all sorts of stuff, of some which he still not knew what they actually did. "C'mon Rory!"

"Gallifrey." It was such a short and simple answer but it had so much love buried in it that the Doctor nearly tripped by stopping to quickly.

"Rory?"

"I know it's burning or something like that, but I'd _love _to see where you grew up." He shrugged, such a human thing to do that the Doctor could do nothing but obey to Rory's wish – not that he would've disagreed anyway. It maybe was their last trip together. Well, they probably weren't going to leave the Tardis anyway. And he was no more than happy to tell Rory all about Gallifrey, even if Amy was there as well.


End file.
